


Movie Night on the Gokai Galleon

by SeaSpectre160



Series: United AU [7]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016, Pirates of the Caribbean References, Team Bonding, Watching the Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSpectre160/pseuds/SeaSpectre160
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gai introduces his crewmates to some Earth entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night on the Gokai Galleon

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Family Day, and Happy International Fanworks Day!
> 
> God knows how long I've been thinking of how the Gokaigers would react to 'Pirates of the Carribean', so when I saw the IFD challenge to write something about the characters of one fandom enjoying another, I couldn't resist. Random trivia bit: Hōchū Otsuka, whose voice roles include Signalman on Carranger and Deneb on Kamen Rider Den-O, did the Japanese dub voice for Davy Jones in the second and third POTC movies, and Seung-jun Kim, who did the Korean dubbing for Captain Marvelous himself, also dubbed Captain Jack Sparrow.
> 
> Timeline-wise, this is between Gokaiger Episodes 36 and 37. In the United AU, the Legend War occurred on January 12th, and the Gokaigers arrived on Earth on May 5th, so the 'one year' spent gathering the Rangers Keys is significantly condensed.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Pirates of the Carribean, or any of their characters. Even the Pirates DVDs I watch belong to my parents.

_Tuesday, November 15 th, 2011_

"Everyoooone!" Everybody in the main cabin of the Gokai Galleon looked up as their newest crew member entered the room, a big grin on his face as he clutched a thin, rectangular object in his hands. "Check this out!"

"What is it, Gai?" Don asked, about to go into the galley to start making dinner.

"It's an Earth movie called 'Pirates of the Carribean'. Well, actually there are four of them, but the first one's the best! I thought we could all watch it together!"

"A movie about Earth pirates?" Luka questioned, leaning back on the couch where she'd been reorganising her jewellery box, "Sounds interesting. Is it any good?"

"It's _really_ good!" Gai gushed, "Thrilling action scenes!" He mimed swinging a sword. "A chilling curse!" He wiggled his fingers like he was casting a magic spell. "And heart-stopping romance!" He dramatically spun around once, hugging the DVD case to his chest. "I'm _sooo_ glad they dubbed it into Japanese! The original version's in English since it's an American movie."

Ahim set her teacup down. "I, for one, think that is a lovely idea," she said in her usual soft, delicate tones.

"It's not like the Zangyack have been up to much recently," Joe commented from his exercise bench, "What do you think, Marvelous?"

The captain shrugged, a grin on his face. "It does sound interesting. Let's watch it!"

Gai let out a cry out delight and jumped up and down. "Yes! Now we just need to make some popcorn, and - where do you keep the DVD player?"

* * *

As it turned out, the Gokai Galleon did not have an Earth-style DVD player, but after a bit of poking around, Don managed to figure out how to wire their existing equipment to play the disc while Gai dashed out to get something he called 'popcorn'. The Silver Pirate soon returned, laden with two shopping bags. He disappeared into the galley and began unwrapping popcorn packets and cooking them one-by-one in the microwave (also not of the same design as Earth's, but it functioned the same way, and Don had already taught him how to use it). Once he had six large bowls filled, he pulled out a few more items before stuffing the rest into the pantry.

"All right, here we go, it's hot and fresh!"

"This is popcorn?" Luka guessed.

"Yep! No movie-watching experience is complete without popcorn! I also bought a couple different popcorn seasonings to try. They add extra flavour, if you want." It took the space pirates another minute to go through the selections and pick which ones they wanted to try, then, once everyone was settled, Don turned the lights down and hit Play.

The first scene was of young Elizabeth talking with two naval officers of the ship she was on, as well as her father, about how exciting she thought it would be to meet a pirate. The men on the screen were less than impressed with her opinion. "Girl's got the right idea," Marvelous murmured before stuffing another handful of popcorn into his mouth and frowning when Gai shushed him.

Luka scowled when Mr. Gibbs muttered that it was bad luck to have a woman on board a ship. "What's that supposed to mean?" she muttered, also earning a "Shhh!" from Gai.

Ahim cocked her head in confusion when Elizabeth spotted an umbrella drifting by on the ocean's surface, then gasped when it was followed by a boy lying unconscious on a floating piece of wooden decking. And gasped again when the burning ship was revealed: "How horrible!"

When Gai "Shhh!"-ed her as well, Don actually paused it and gave him a half-scolding, half-pleading look. "Can you please stop that? We can try to keep our comments to a minimum, but we don't need you doing that every time one of us opens their mouth."

"Took the words right out of mine," Luka muttered, "Only I wasn't going to be so polite."

Once Gai had meekly agreed, Don let the movie play again. They got through the first scene and the next without any comments, though Marvelous and Luka snorted in amusement when Will accidentally broke a wall-mounted candle-holder and was forced to hastily hide it. Then Captain Jack Sparrow was introduced, and most of the audience laughed at his sinking-boat predicament and his apparent nonchalance over the whole thing. "You would do that," Joe muttered quietly to his own captain.

"Sail around in a leaky old boat?"

"Act like everything's going to plan when it's actually beyond your control," Navi piped up quietly from on top of Marvelous's chair.

"Quiet, bird."

"I'm not a bird!"

Gai gave the robotic parrot a look that was basically a silent "Shhh!"

As the movie progressed, Gai, who'd already seen it about a hundred times, took to observing his captain and crewmates' reaction. Ahim was on the edge of her seat, completely absorbed in watching it, while still managing to keep her ladylike posture. Joe's eyes seemed glued to the screen during Jack and Will's first meeting-slash-swordfight, as if analysing every move. Luka kept throwing smirks at Marvelous every time Jack did something crazy and reckless and somehow managed to pull it off.

When the first skeleton pirate appeared (however partially), Ahim let out a small scream, staring in horror at the decayed-flesh-and-bone arm and hand that had Jack's neck in its grip. Don jumped so hard he nearly fell off the stool he was perched on, spilling unpopped popcorn kernels from his otherwise empty bowl. A quiet "damn" was the extent of Luka's reaction, once she got over the initial surprise.

They got through the rest of the siege on Port Royal, Elizabeth's kidnapping, Will springing Jack out of jail to rescue her, their theft of a Royal Navy ship (Don frowning about how the walking-underwater-with-an-upside-down-canoe thing should have been impossible), and their discussion over Jack's history with Will's father. Then came the Tortuga scene, and Luka was suddenly overcome with a laughing fit, Joe was trying to hide his huge smirk (and utterly failing), and Marvelous scowled at the both of them.

Don paused the movie again, and stared at the three of them. "What?"

"It's nothing!" Marvelous snapped.

"That happened when we were looking for the Jetman Keys on this planet called Edn," Joe explained, referring to Jack getting slapped by two prostitutes, "Apparently Marvelous had a history with _three_ of the female bartenders of this one tavern."

"He hadn't even been to that planet, either!" Luka crowed, "It was pure coincidence that they all moved there later and were all working at the same place, on the same shift as when we walked in."

"Luka nearly slapped him just for fun, but I guess she wasn't drunk enough yet," Joe concluded the tale.

"Hakase, play the movie already," Marvelous growled, "Captain's orders!"

Don was quick to fumble with the remote and hit Play when he saw how irritated the Red Pirate was. Luka kept her smirk in place, contemplating using the same waking method that Jack used on Gibbs the next time Marvelous decided to sleep in. Then she decided that she'd annoyed him enough already, and got to wondering when would be the best time to do it to Don instead. Just for laughs. The sight of Annamaria slapping Jack had her full-on grinning again, but she didn't say anything.

When the treasure cache on Isla de Muerta was shown for the first time, Luka was practically drooling at the sheer amount of gold and valuables stashed inside the large cave. So much that she almost missed the failed 'sacrifice', Will's rescue of Elizabeth, and Jack's capture. Almost.

The battle between the crews of the _Interceptor_ and the _Black Pearl_ kept everyone's attention, especially the improvised ammunition used by the former. Elizabeth definitely gained some admiration from Luka when she proved (even further) that she wasn't just a pretty face, creating a smoke signal when she and Jack were marooned. Jack's anguished cry of "Why is the rum gone?!" brought laughs from everyone, but Ahim actually started sniffling when Elizabeth accepted Norrington's proposal just to get him to rescue Will.

The climactic fight scene had nearly everyone on the edge of their seats, except for Gai, who was wearing a self-satisfied grin at the other space pirates' reactions. They didn't relax until the curse had been broken and Barbossa was dead.

When Will and Jack fought to save the latter from execution, however, Marvelous and Luka had forgotten their promises to stay quiet and were actually cheering for the pair, but Gai decided to let it slide as the movie was almost over, and it showed how much they loved it.

As the end credits started rolling, the five senior Gokaigers all turned to their newest crewmate. "You said there were three others, right?" Marvelous immediately demanded.

"Thank you for sharing this with us," Ahim said, still wearing the dreamy smile she'd gotten during Will and Elizabeth's big kiss, "It was most enjoyable."

"I'm just glad you guys liked it. And yes, there are other movies, but I only rented this one for tonight. We can get the others tomorrow."

"And some rum," Luka added, "We've been on this planet for months, but we've been too busy to try out its booze."

Marvelous seemed to be in complete agreement, but those who'd been around to see their drunken antics looked worried.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, hope you guys liked it! For the drunken antics of Marvelous and Luka, I recommend 'What Do You Do With a Drunken Pirate' and 'The Hangover' by bushidogirl on FanFiction.Net


End file.
